Swaggie Jongin
by jongdamn
Summary: Ck, dunia memang kejam untuk anak berusia tujuh belas tahun bernama Jongin yang selalu ingin bertingkah swag dan terlihat keren namun tak di dukung dengan ada nya didikan keras oleh saudara mungil di rumah nya membuat Jongin selalu terintimidasi. Its KaiSoo, HunHan. !Brothership.


Cast :

▪Kim Jongin

▪Do Kyungsoo / Kim Kyungsoo

▪Oh Sehun

▪Luhan / Oh Luhan

▪Kim Jongdae

Genre : Family, Brothership, School Life.

Hai ._. Aku orang baru yg mencoba peruntungan disini, eum..

##

Lelaki itu tersenyum melihat banyak nya coklat dan berbagai macam makanan manis yang ia beli, ia juga membeli banyak makanan karena seingat nya 'anak lelaki itu' akan memakan apa saja yang menurut nya lezat.

Kim Kyungsoo, lelaki bermata bulat besar itu menyenandungkan lagu ceria dengan menjinjing kantong belanjaan yang banyak menuju sebuah rumah kecil yang tak jauh dari mini market tempat ia belanja tadi.

"Jongin aku pulang," Tak mendapat sahutan Kyungsoo pun melenggang menuju dapur dan meletak kan barang belanjaan nya di atas meja makan dan melangkah menuju kamar 'nya' karena Kyungsoo yakin, orang yang ia panggil nama nya tersebut belum bangkit dari masa tidur panjang nya.

"Oh, ouh, apa ini?" Kyungsoo melotot kaget mendapati dirinya menginjak celana dalam milik Jongin yang bermotif bunga bunga berada tepat di depan pintu.

Seketika lelaki pendek itu pening, kepala nya sakit bukan main. Pemandangan dalam kamar ini mengerikan, oh tepat nya lebih mirip dengan tempat pembuangan sampah yang terakhir.

Buku buku sekolah milik Jongin yang tercecer di meja, ada juga yang berjatuhan di lantai. Sepatu dan kaus kaki yang tidak tertata benar di rak, bungkusan bungkusan snack dan coklat juga ikut andil dan berceceran di bawah ranjang tingkat milik Jongin. Botol minuman bersoda yang telah kosong juga tertata rapi di dekat meja televisi, oh.. Jongin ingin mengoleksi sampah rupanya.

Dan disana, di atas ranjang. Terdapat buntalan besar selimut yang Kyungsoo yakini sebagai adik nya yang tengah hibernasi- tapi tunggu dulu! Adik? Kyungsoo tidak yakin kalau manusia itu adik nya, Kyungsoo percaya bahwa mereka tidak mirip sama sekali. Mungkin salah satu di antara mereka adalah anak pungut, oh.. batin Kyungsoo merana.

Karena nyata nya Jongin itu tinggi sekali, di usia ke tujuh belas tinggi nya sudah 181cm sedangkan Kyungsoo yang kini berusia dua puluh satu saja masih 171cm.

Jongin berkulit agak gelap sedangkan Kyungsoo memiliki kulit yang putih, putih sekali malahan.

Jongin berbibir tebal, Kyungsoo juga berbibir tebal sih. _Well_, meski mereka sama sama berbibir tebal tapi Kyungsoo mengelak karena bibir nya itu sexy dan akan membentuk hati saat ia tersenyum tidak seperti si Kim Arang ; Jongin yang bibir nya bengkak seperti habis di sengat lebah.

Hidung Jongin mancung kedalam, sedangkan hidung Kyungsoo mancung bundar imut sehingga membuat siapapun yang melihat nya gemas ingin menggigit hidung nya. Fakta ini sering menjadi senjata Kyungsoo untuk melukai hati Jongin dengan mengatakan hidung milik adik nya longsor, sungguh ia senang sekali membuat si Arang itu menangis.

"Eh?!" Kyungsoo mengakhiri delusi nya di pagi hari karena menemukan sebuah lembaran kertas yang terselip di antara seragam dan tas Jongin yang berserakan di lantai, dan seketika mata nya melotot seperti ingin keluar kala membaca apa yang ada di dalam isi kertas tersebut.

"JONGIN KIM JONGIN BANGUN KAMU ANAK LAKNAT APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN KERQJTATDTGTJDATD" Suara jeritan Kyungsoo terhenti kala Jongin refleks membekap mulut kakak nya yang sudah mengagetkan tidur nya yang indah hari ini.

"Iya _hyung, _ampun aku minta maaf tapi kamu jangan berteriak _hyung _malu dengan tetangga kita yang pengantin baru itu. Ampuni aku _hyung_"

Jongin makin mengeratkan bekapan nya tanpa sadar bahwa Kyungsoo sudah hampir tewas di tangan adik nya sendiri hingga Kyungsoo menyikut perut Jongin dan membuat adik nya itu mengaduh aduh sakit dan melepaskan bekapan dan kungkungan terhadap tubuhnya.

"Jongin, _hyung _sungguh takjub pada mu, bagaimana bisa kau menjawab '**tidak tahu**' di semua soal ulangan mu? Astaga astaga kepala ku sakit aku akan mengadukan mu kepada ayah dan ibu.."

Ucap Kyungsoo dengan memegangi kepala nya dan berlari menuju ruang tengah membuat Jongin kaget dan berlalu menyusul kakak nya tak perduli dengan celana piyama nya yang melorot karena resleting nya turun, Kyungsoo yang kini tengah menempelkan _smartphone _nya di telinga membuat Jongin panik dan memeluk kaki Kyungsoo dengan menggumamkan banyak kata ampunan dan penyesalan tapi sama sekali tak di gubris oleh Kyungsoo.

"_Hyung_, ampun _Hyung_ maaf _hyung_, maaf, maaf, aku memang bodoh _hyung_ maaf maaf maaf..." gumam Jongin cepat dengan mendongak kan kepala nya memohon ampun kepada kakak nya dengan wajah yang di buat semenggemaskan mungkin agar Kyungsoo luluh dan mengampuni nya tanpa syarat, namun...

Tidak, Kyungsoo hanya melirik nya sedikit dengan mendenguskan hidung nya seperti sapi yang tengah mengamuk dengan menghentak hentak kan kaki nya agar Jongin mau membebaskan kaki nya namun apa yang di dapat Jongin malah mengeratkan pelukan nya kepada kaki Kyungsoo.

"Oh ibu!"

_Tidak_

"Ibu, ibu Jongin membuat ku pusing ibu, aku tidak tahan dengan nya, sudah bawa saja ia pulang ke Jepang aku tidak membutuhkan nya disini ibu. Tolong!"

Kyungsoo melolong keras sedangkan Jongin melongo kaget mendengar Jepang di sebut sebut, ia tak mau di pulangkan ke Jepang. Tidak, tidak mau!

_"Ada apa sayang? Cerita kan perlahan"_ tutur sang ibu pelan nan kalem membuat Kyungsoo menghirup udara sebanyak banyak nya.

"Ibu, Jongin bodoh sekali. Tadi aku menemukan kertas jawaban ulangan nya yang mendapat nilai NOL BESAR dan ia menjawab '**tidak tahu**' dan '**mana aku tahu**' di semua soal nya, dia hanya bisa menghancurkan rumah ku setiap hari nya, bermain kucing kucingan dengan guru, selalu mendapat nilai rendah, teler di kamar mandi selama jam pelajaran bersama si Sehun Sehun itu. Aku ini malu kepada guru tata tertib nya yang selalu memanggil ku ke sekolah karena ulah si hitam ini. Itu hanya kasus yang ia lakukan selama seminggu ini, minggu sebelum nya jangan di tanya aku sudah lupa karena saking banyak nya. Astaga aku bisa cepat mati ibu!"

Kyungsoo kehabisan nafas sedangkan Jongin tercengang mendapati kakak nya berbicara sepanjang itu. "Aku jamin ia tak akan naik ke kelas tiga!"

Entah hanya mengatakan fakta atau menyumpahi Kyungsoo tak bisa membedakan nya yang jelas ia kesal bukan main kepada makhluk yang kini tengah menempel di kaki nya seperti anak koala yang mencoba sok menggemaskan dengan wajah nya membuat Kyungsoo geli setengah mati.

"Kamu tidak pantas memasang wajah seperti puppy, mirip bull dog iya" ucap Kyungsoo ketus dengan menyeret kaki nya ke arah dapur-dengan Jongin yang masih menempel juga- ia haus, kerongkongan nya kering karena terlalu banyak berteriak.

_"Kyungsoo jangan terlalu keras kepada adik mu nak. Berikan telepon nya kepada Jongin, ibu akan berbicara kepadanya"_

Jongin menerima _handphone_ itu dan melepaskan kaki Kyungsoo dengan wajah cemberut mendengarkan ibu nya mengomel tak jelas di ujung telpon sana. "APA?!" Jerit Jongin tak santai, sedangkan Kyungsoo terkekeh seram mendapati wajah Jongin yang berubah shock. Seperti nya ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi, buruk bagi Jongin dan bahagia bagi Kyungsoo. Oh adil sekali.

##

Dan disini lah Jongin berada, bukan! Ia tak di pulangkan ke Jepang seperti permintaan Kyungsoo. Kini ia berada di sekolah seperti biasa dengan hari senin yang sangat membosankan di tambah Sehun dan Jongdae yang kini mentertawa kan diri nya, terlebih lagi tawa Jongdae sangat menyebalkan melibatkan ludah nya yang bercecer kemana mana.

"Oh Ya Tuhan, Ya Tuhan Jongin! Apa ini.. ahahahahaha"

Saat jam istirahat, Jongin, Jongdae dan Sehun tengah berada di kelas yang kosong dengan mengelilingi sesuatu di meja yang sedari tadi membuat mereka tertawa kencang. Ah tidak mereka, hanya Jongdae dan Sehun karena Jongin hanya menyebik kan wajah nya sedih.

"_Well_, kakak mu perhatian sekali walau dia lelaki" Sehun berdeham dan menepuk pundak Jongin lalu menyeret tangan Jongdae meninggalkan Jongin sendirian di sana dengan bekal di atas meja.

Bekal.

Ya bekal.

Jongin sedih sekali ketika semua fasilitas nya seperti _handphone_, motor sport dan dompet tebal nya di rampas oleh kakak nya tadi pagi dan digantikan oleh tas dengan berisikan satu kotak bekal berwarna biru dengan motif gambar panda yang berisi nasi dan lauk, satu botol air minum, dan satu susu kotak rasa vanilla favorite Jongin.

Oh jangan lupa sepeda kayuh yang menggantikan kendaraan keren nya untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Tidak! Tidak salah memang membawa bekal ke sekolah. Banyak murid lain yang membawa bekal karena alasan ingin lah, makanan kantin tidak sehat lah, diet lah, tapi lain lagi jika Jongin yang membawa nya. Oh ayolah Jongin terkenal sebagai cowok keren di sekolah dan apa apaan dengan bekal ini. Rasa nya Jongin ingin menangis saja, namun mau tak mau ia memakan nya daripada lapar karena ia juga tak memiliki uang sepeser pun.

##

"Sehun aku ikut ke rumah mu ya?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Ingin mengajak mu bermain game lah"

Jongin berkedip kedip dengan senyuman lebar-idiot, sedangkan Sehun menyeringai lebar ketika sebuah kata 'game' mengalun keras dari mulut sahabat nya itu.

"Aih, aku tidak bisa menolak nya. Aih.."

Jongin tahu pasti Sehun tidak akan menolak mengenai hal ini, dengan segera ia naik ke atas motor Sehun dan memeluk si pengendara dengan erat lalu menyenderkan kepala nya ke bahu Sehun seperti gadis gadis yang sedang kasmaran di drama murahan tontonan Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan bodoh?"

"Aku memelukmu! Kamu buta apa bagaimana?"

"_Aigu_, jangan begini Jongin aku geli! Kenapa tak naik kenadaraan mu sendiri saja?" Bentak Sehun tak terima sementara Jongin mendengus dan memandang bengis ke arah sepeda nya yang tergeletak di parkiran tak terurus.

"Ck sudah jalan saja!"

Walau Sehun ingin sekali menendang Jongin saat ini karena sebal, namun semua itu hanya sebatas ingin. Sehun sadar, tak ada teman yang lebih setia dari Jongin karena mereka saling mengenal sejak masih memakai popok- oh atau mungkin sejak masih dalam kandungan- mustahil. Yang jelas mereka saling memahami satu sama lain, seperti sepasang kekasih..eh?! Tidak!

Sehun melajukan motor sport nya yang keren membelah jalanan sore yang mulai ramai, ia mengendarai dengan kecepatan tinggi seperti pembalap kelas ikan teri karena...

Yah, mana ada menyalip kendaraan dari arah kiri.

Mana ada orang yang mau melewati jalanan berlubang lubang sementara ada jalan yang lebih mulus bisa kamu lewati.

Dan ini sungguh tak masuk akal, tapi percayalah Sehun akan memiringkan motor nya seperti pembalap kelas dunia saat di tikungan hingga Jongin bisa merasakan dengkul nya menyentuh aspal.

Ya. Hanya Sehun yang seperti itu.

Sesampai nya di rumah Sehun Jongin lari terbirit birit ke kamar mandi, ia mencerca Sehun ini itu karena mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan tinggi sehingga membuat nya menggigil kedinginan sementara ia tak memakai jaket.

Oh, tidak ada hubungan nya sama sekali menurut Sehun. Kemudian Jongin kembali dengan wajah bahagia mengingat wajah nya tadi sangat tak sedap di pandang karena tengah menahan hasrat, dan dengan tidak sopan nya Jongin menggotong satu toples penuh berisikan keripik kentang yang berada di meja makan ke dalam kamar Sehun dan terlentang di karpet lembut depan televisi lalu berguling kesana kemari.

"Sehuni.. kemana orang tua mu?"

"Kalau tidak salah sih ayah sudah damai di surga, ibu arisan. Itu kalau tidak salah, kalau salah mungkin mereka sedang berkencan berdua di sungai Han.. mungkin"

Oh,

"Terserah, lalu Luhan _hyung_?"

"Luhan _hyung_ sedang pesta liar di _club_"

"Eh yang benar?" Mata Jongin berbinar sementara Sehun memicingkan mata nya sehingga bola mata nya hilang.

"Ya tentu saja tidak! Minggir minggir aku mau ganti baju"

"Akh!" Sengaja atau tidak sengaja Sehun menginjak perut Jongin membuat pemilik badan berteriak.

Lalu mereka bermain game hingga tak tahu waktu tidak menyadari sama sekali di kejauhan sana seorang lelaki pendek tengah mengumpat dan mengamuk kesal menunggui seseorang yang tak tahu diri sama sekali. "Awas kamu Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo sadar kalau dirinya itu kejam, ia tahu sekali. Makanya ia tak sungkan sungkan untuk mengeluarkan tongkat baseball kesayangan nya dari dalam lemari untuk memberi Jongin pelajaran.

##

Luhan tidak heran jika ia mendapati suara bising dari arah kamar adik nya, ia sudah hafal akan kebiasaan Sehun yang membawa teman teman nya bermain ke rumah. Luhan bukan nya tak suka Jongin atau pun Jongdae bermain ke rumah mereka, Luhan hanya tak menyukai mereka yang berteriak teriak padahal hanya bermain super mario bros. Ck, mengganggu istirahat nya sekali.

"Sehuni, tenang sedikit!"

Luhan berteriak dari kamar nya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Sehun, ia mencoba bersabar untuk tidak mendobrak kamar remaja tersebut lalu menggunting semua kabel yang ada disana agar mereka diam.

Luhan berusia dua puluh tiga tahun, ia bukan lah kakak yang cerewet seperti Kyungsoo.

Luhan tidak suka mengomel panjang sepanjang kereta api yang memuak kan telinga seperti Kyungsoo.

Luhan hanya memiliki cara nya sendiri untuk memberikan pelajaran kepada adik nya seperti memborgol kedua tangan Sehun dan mengguyur nya dengan air lalu menyekap nya di kamar mandi ber jam-jam.

Membawa Sehun ke tengah tengah gang sempit kumuh yang tak pernah Sehun datangi dan meninggalkan nya sendirian disana.

Menggunting semua kabel yang ada di kamar Sehun hingga membuat adik nya itu menangis sepanjang hari.

Dan yang membuat Sehun jera adalah akhir akhir ini Luhan selalu menggunakan gudang kotor di belakang rumah yang gelap penuh dengan debu tikus dan kecoa untuk menyekap Sehun disana dengan se ekor monyet untuk menemani nya.

Ya monyet, karena Sehun takut kepada makhluk berbulu dan berekor panjang itu. Agak jahat memang, mengingat ayah mereka yang seorang Tentara meninggal saat menjalankan tugas sehingga Luhan lah yang menggantikan peran nya.

Sungguh beda jauh dan lebih menyakitkan dari siksaan Kyungsoo yang hanya pintar mengadu dan mengancam menggunakan mulut jahat nya, nyata nya ia selalu kalah ketika melihat Jongin menangis sedih.

##

Jongin mengendap endap masuk ke dalam rumah nya dan Kyungsoo, ini sudah pukul tujuh malam dan rumah tampak gelap seperti tidak ada penghuni nya. Tapi Jongin yakin seratus persen ini hanya akal akalan Kyungsoo, Jongin bersumpah untuk tidak melupakan trik trik pasaran milik kakak nya itu.

Saat ia sudah memegang knop pintu kamar nya tiba tiba lampu menyala terang membuat Jongin berjengit kaget.

"Bagus Kim Jongin. Ulangi lagi besok! Kalau perlu tidak usah pulang"

Sudah pasti Kyungsoo berdiri di belakang sana membuat Jongin sebal, ia menunduk dan malas berbalik menghadap kakak nya yang pendek itu.

"Sini kamu!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Sini atau dia mati!"

_DIA_

"Guk.."

"_Hyung_ jangan _hyung_, kamu tidak boleh membunuh monggu astaga _hyung_"

Jongin heboh melihat Kyungsoo yang tangan kiri nya memegangi tali tambang yang telah melingkar erat di leher si puppy membuat sang tuan kasihan, di tambah lagi di tangan kanan nya Kyungsoo memegangi tongkat baseball yang demi Tuhan Jongin akan membakar nya besok setelah benda itu terlepas dari tangan kakak nya.

"Cepat katakan dari mana kamu hingga lupa jalan pulan?"

"Dari rumah Sehun, _hyung_. Lepaskan monggu tolong?" Jongin memelas kepada kakak nya, dan meratapi anjing kecil kesayangan nya itu.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa nya?"

"Dimana sepeda mu?"

_Sepeda, bodoh, Jongin bodoh_

"Anu, itu sepeda itu. Ehm.. itu itu anu.. itu"

"JONGIN"

"ADA DI SEKOLAH _HYUNG_"

Jika Kyungsoo berteriak maka Jongin refleks berteriak juga, namun hal itu membuat Kyungsoo murka. Ia menarik kuat tali di tangan nya membuat anjing kecil itu tersedak meronta tersiksa dan melemparkan tali tersebut ke arah Jongin yang sesegera mungkin menyelamatkan 'anak' nya dari jurang kematian.

"Aku pusing, cepat mandi lalu makan. Aku akan membantu mu belajar" Kyungsoo pergi ke kamar nya dengan memegangi sebelah kiri kepala nya, tiba tiba ia terserang migrain lagi. Seperti nya Kyungsoo butuh obat sakit kepala.

Tidak menunggu Kyungsoo berteriak lagi Jongin bergegas mandi dan makan malam, setelah beres ia menemukan Kyungsoo di ruang tengah duduk manis di karpet yang empuk dengan setumpuk buku pelajaran milik nya yang membuat nya mual bukan main.

"Duduk disini" Menepuk nepuk tempat di hadapan nya menyuruh adik nya itu untuk duduk disana yang tak lebih seperti tempat pesakitan untuk Jongin.

"Besok pelajaran mu apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Ya!"

Satu pukulan menggunakan buku di layangkan Kyungsoo ke belakang kepala Jongin. Tapi Jongin diam saja tidak melawan karena apapun yang akan keluar dari mulut sadis Kyungsoo tentang dirinya adalah sebuah fakta yang tak bisa ia sangkal.

"Besok pelajaran Sejarah kan? Ada tugas?" Jongin mengangguk dan Kyungsoo membaca soal yang Jongin tunjuk kan tadi.

"Soal nomor satu, Obelisk adalah tugu batu masyarakat Mesir yg didirikan untuk memuja dewa?"

"Mana aku tahu _hyung_, di jaman batu aku kan belum lahir"

"Ya Tuhan Ya Tuhan Ya Tuhan Jongin, kamu ini apa apaan. Jawab saja soal nya jangan membantah kamu ini mau lulus sekolah atau tidak ha? Tidak malu apa selalu mendapat ranking dua dari bawah dari tiga ratus siswa!"

"_Hyung_, sejarah itu hanya masa lalu, masa lalu ya masa lalu untuk apa di ingat ingat. _hyung_ gagal _move on_ ya?"

"DIAM!"

"Makan lah coklat atau gula gula_ hyung_, karena makanan yang manis manis seperti itu akan membuat mu lebih merasa bahagia dan terhindar dari stress agar kamu tak selalu marah marah kepada ku"

"Kenapa kamu malah menceramahi ku? Aku stress dan marah itu karena dirimu bodoh!"

Berakhir dengan sebuah buku tebal yang melayang ke kening Jongin dengan sangat keras membuat si pemilik kepala jatuh terlentang dengan memegangi kepala nya yang terkena hantam.

"_Hyung..._"

Jongin mendesis lirih namun Kyungsoo diam tak menjawab dengan mengatur nafas nya yang berantakan kemana mana.

"Seperti nya aku berdarah Hyung"

##

Sejak kemarin malam dimana Kyungsoo 'melukai' Jongin yang membuat remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun itu pingsan dengan kening yang berdarah akibat hantaman keras dari buku setebal tiga ratus halaman itu, Jongin berubah menjadi diam- tidak tidak! Jongin tidak amnesia dan sejenis nya dia hanya mendiam kan Kyungsoo.

Seperti pagi itu, Jongin meninggalkan bekal milik nya yang sudah di siapkan oleh Kyungsoo di meja makan. Meninggalkan sepeda nya di garasi dan memilih jalan kaki ke sekolah membuat Kyungsoo heran dan sedikit prihatin, ya sedikit. Siapa tahu nanti Kyungsoo berubah pikiran dan tidak perduli kepada adik nya itu.

Saat malam hari pun Jongin terlihat tenang dan sedang mencoba berteman dengan buku buku pelajaran milik nya, menjawab soal soal esai yang ada di sana dengan menggaruk garuk kepala nya yang tak gatal dan mengerut ngerutkan dahi nya yang di hiasi plester hingga tertidur pulas meninggalkan banjir air liur di kertas kertas itu. Iywh.

Ke esokan pagi nya Jongin mengulangi hal yang sama dengan pergi begitu saja tanpa sapaan sapaan manja kepada Kyungsoo seperti hari hari biasanya membuat lelaki pendek itu mengangguk angguk paham bahwa kini si Arang itu tengah marah pada nya. Ia pun berlari menyusul Jongin yang kini mungkin masih belum jauh dari rumah.

"Jongin"

Yang merasa di panggil pun menghentikan langkah nya tanpa membalik kan badan.

"Kenapa tidak makan? Aku tahu kamu itu orang yang paling tidak tahan untuk tidak makan karena perut mu itu seperti karet yang dapat menampung makanan banyak tapi aku heran sudah dua hari ini kamu tidak makan dan kamu tetap hidup-maksud ku kuat-"

"Sudah? Kalau sudah aku berangkat"

Sebelum Jongin benar benar melangkahkan kaki nya untuk menjauh, sebuah jemari jemari pendek menyentuh lengan nya dan memaksa untuk berbalik.

"Bawa ini, aku tak mau di sebut pembunuh atau menelantarkan mu dan membuat mu tewas di pinggir jalan seperti gelandangan tingkat akhir karena dikira tak memberi mu makan"

Dengan menyerahkan kotak bekal berwarna pink Kyungsoo masih saja mencerca adik nya dengan kata kata tak enak di dengar membuat Jongin yakin untuk mengumpat umpat sumpah serapah kepada kakak nya di tikungan nanti. Setelah Kyungsoo menjauh dan menutup pintu rumah, Jongin membuka kotak bekal tersebut dan seketika mata nya berkaca kaca bahagia dengan senyuman lebar-idiot, seperti sebuah kristal yang mengkilau terkena sinar matahari. Bagaimana ia tidak bahagia jika di dalam kotak bekal itu berisikan donat bertoping lelehan coklat dan taburan kacang, tapi tidak. Bukan itu yang membuat Jongin bahagia melainkan dompet di sebelah donat tersebut. Ya, dompet yang beberapa hari ini tak terjamah oleh tangan Jongin, ah seperti nya Jongin harus mentraktir sahabat sahabat nya itu karena selama ini mereka lah yang memberi nya makan dengan cuma cuma.

Oh, apakah kalian berfikir Jongin benar benar tidak makan selama dua hari ini? Tentu saja tidak benar! ia akan menumpang sarapan di rumah Sehun sekalian numpang untuk berangkat ke sekolah dan ia akan menempel pada Jongdae untuk makan siang.

Jongin yang bersenandung ceria dengan wajah berbinar binar bahagia menuju rumah Sehun dan ia hanya tersenyum saja ketika melihat seorang anak berseragam sama seperti milik nya dengan rambut blonde, berkulit putih dan tinggi, mirip dengan Sehun-

Eh?

Berseragam sama?

Blonde?

Kulit putih mirip dengan Sehun?

"Sehun!" Yang di panggil pun menoleh, anak lelaki itu memang Sehun tapi beda sekali dari biasa nya yang bertampang keren namun sekarang dengan tampang kusut sekali dan hidung nya memerah Sehun berjalan lesu menghampiri Jongin.

"Ya! Aku baru saja akan kerumah-"

"Jongin-" "Mu untuk menumpang lagi tapi kamu-"

"JONGIN"

"Sudah ada di sini... dengan tampang jelek"

"Sudahlah Jongin ayo berangkat ini sudah pukul tujuh nanti kita terlambat,"

"Oh tenang saja, kita tidak akan terlambat sayang.." Dengan senyum meremehkan Jongin memberhentikan taxi dan menyeret Sehun naik, membuat Sehun curiga dari mana si Arang ini mendapatkan uang untuk naik taxi sementara dua hari yang lalu ia masih menjadi gembel dengan menumpang makan di rumah nya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mu Sehuni?"

Sehun menghela nafas sok mengenaskan dengan kepala menengadah menerawang jauh mengingat perkara semalam yang membuat nya ingin menangis lagi, hidung nya kembang kempis menahan sesuatu yang siap meleleh dari dalam sana. Ih

"Jadi, tadi malam itu..."

_"Hyung ampun Hyung aku tidak akan pulang malam lagi, ampun" _

_"Ya tidak pulang malam tapi pulang lah pagi" Luhan menyeret Sehun menuju pintu keluar dengan paksa sementara Sehun berpegangan erat kepada tiang._

_ "Kamu harus di hukum yang seberat berat nya Sehuni.."_

_ Bam_

_ Luhan mengunci pintu dari dalam dan membuat Sehun melolong lolong seperti anak serigala dari luar rumah dengan menggedor gedor pintu._

_ "Hyung aku mohon, di luar dingin sekali aku takut anjing Hyung aku juga takut hantu!"_

_ Luhan tak perduli, ia masuk kedalam kamar dan tidur meninggalkan Sehun di teras tepat pukul satu dini hari dengan hanya mengenakan kaos oblong dan boxer angry bird karena anak itu pulang dari bermain melebihi waktu yang telah di tuliskan oleh Luhan._

Jongin takjub sekaligus takut dengan Luhan, ia sungguh berharap Kyungsoo tak belajar untuk menyiksa nya dengan kekerasan seperti itu.

Kini Jongin hanya menatap kasihan kepada sahabat nya ini, badan nya panas, mata nya memerah sementara hidung nya selalu mengeluarkan cairan. Oh seperti nya Sehun demam dan pilek karena tertidur di atas lantai yang dingin dan berselimutkan angin semalaman.

"Aku turut prihatin Sehuni" Jongin menguatkan dengan menepuk nepuk pundak sahabat nya itu.

Ck, dunia memang kejam untuk dua anak berusia tujuh belas tahun yang bertingkah _swag_ dan ingin terlihat keren namun tak di dukung karena ada nya Tuan Tuan galak di rumah masing masing.

**END**

aduh, ini sebener nya apa sih XD Ya maklum sih alay wong yg bikin anak alay apalagi cast nya 4L4y G3nX tJ4bE 2014, wkwkwk/bye


End file.
